


Kinktober Day 03 - Orgasm Denial

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Zelda denies Link an orgasm.Fisting | Medicalplay| Orgasm denial
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 03 - Orgasm Denial

Link’s head lolled back. He was so close… Zelda removes her hand from his dick, stands up, and brushes her tunic off. “Well, Link? Ready to go?”

Link groans. “Seriously, Princess?”

“Yes, Link. We’re very busy today. We have a lot to do.”

He groans again, tucking himself back in his trousers. He gathers his stuff and puts it on his horse, along with their tent. Zelda hums to herself as she gathers her own things. Link wants to be mad, but she had previously expressed her desire to control his orgasms and he had given her permission. Granted, it had been while he was already inside of her and half out of it, willing to say yes to anything. He sighs. Today was going to be a long day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda had grabbed Link by his sleeve and pulled him out of the room. They had been eating with Mipha and her family. “Princess, shouldn’t we…”

“Shh,” Zelda says, slamming their lips together. He kisses back. It had taken a while for his erection to go down earlier, and he had been horny all day. If Zelda wanted to be rude to royalty, that was her problem.

She wastes no time in dropping to her knees, pulling his half-hard cock out of his trousers. She licks the tip, causing Link to moan quietly. She wraps her lips around his tips and he exhales through his teeth. She takes as much of his length as he can and pulls away. She sets a good pace and he can feel his orgasm approaching. He tries to put his hand on the back of her head but she smacks it away. 

“Zelda...I’m-”

She pulls off with a pop. She stands up and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. Her lips are swollen and it’s obvious what they were just doing, but she turns and heads back to where they had been eating with the Zora royalty. Link hurries after her, tucking himself in his pants again.

He enters in the room right as Zelda is sitting down. “Everything alright, Princess Zelda?”

Mipha asks with a fake smile plastered on her face. “Yes, Princess Mipha. Everything is alright.”

Zelda continues the conversation about Calamity Ganon and the Divine Beasts while Link sits beside her, suffering. The young prince, Sidon, is out of his seat, talking quickly to Link. Link finds it difficult to entertain the young Zora.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sneaks out of the inn quietly. He makes his way through the quiet domain until he reaches the bridge. He crosses it. Deep down he knows the King would be very disappointed in Zelda’s knight leaving her so far away, but he can’t find himself to care.

He makes it over the bridge and heads behind a small nearby cliff. He leans against and drags his palms over his face. He’s already half-hard in expectation. He tugs his pants down and pulls his cock out. He spits in his hand and wraps his palm over his length. Zelda always used squeezing from some flower as lube, he didn’t have the patience for that though.

He starts to jerk himself off, letting his head fall against the rock behind him. His orgasm is fast approaching, wasting no time after being denied all day. He’s just about to cum when he hears, “Link.” 

He pulls his hand away, trying to act like he hadn’t been doing anything, despite his leaking cock still hanging out. She tucks him back in his pants with a small frown and tugs him across the bridge by his collar. “Sleep,” she demands. “You’ll cum when I allow you.”

Link furrows his brows and relents to a night of wet dreams.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zelda hadn’t fully gone over the plan with Mipha and her father, so Link was basically acting as a babysitter for baby Sidon today. The toddler seemed to have an interest in Link, tripping over his feet as he ran towards him.

Link was reading one of Zelda’s books with Sidon. (Sidon was reading and Link was staring off into space, only zoning in to agree with whatever Sidon said.) He ends up staring at Zelda. He had always been interested in her ass, even before they started screwing around. (She had specified that they weren’t going to label whatever they had because she’d inevitably have an arranged political marriage.)

Link could feel himself getting hard in his pants. He swore under his breath. Zelda would be busy all day, so he could most likely sneak off and jerk off, but with his luck, the young shark Prince would follow him. 

An hour or so later, Mipha gets called away to do some duty as a Princess, leaving Zelda with some free time. She waltzes over and leans over in front of the Prince. “Hey, Sidon,”

“Hey, miss Zelda!”

“I need Link for a while. Think you could read your book by yourself?”

“Yes!”

“Thank you. Link?”

She raises her eyebrows at him. He stands up and makes to follow her. She leads him through Zora’s domain to the rock she had found him at the night before. She pushes him against the rock and kisses him. She shoves her tongue in his mouth as she pushes his trousers down and they pool at his feet. She does the same to her own trousers. 

She lies on the grass on her back. He can see the liquid on her pussy. He drops to his knees in front of her and guides his tip towards her entrance. He pushes in all the way, coaxing a moan out of her. He lets pleasure takes over as he pulls out and slams in roughly, setting a very fast pace.

He brings a hand up and rubs her clit. She groans. He can feel his orgasm coming quickly. He barely has time to warn her before he’s filling her with his semen. He pulls out, a trail of semen connecting them.

He lowers himself until his chest is touching the grass and brings his tongue to her folds. He licks at her clit for a second before he’s fucks her with his tongue. He can taste both of them on her. He brings his hand back up to her clit. She cries out and clenches around his tongue as her own orgasm hits her.

She lies there panting for a few minutes. She stands up and fixes her clothing and hair. She laughs and helps him fix his own. “Mipha should be done now. We should head back.”


End file.
